


Invited

by Eryn



Series: Stargate Academy [4]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Double Penetration, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-26
Updated: 2011-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-24 01:33:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eryn/pseuds/Eryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a bit of settling down, Teal'c and Sam invite Daniel back to their bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invited

The first night they invited him into their bed Daniel almost didn’t make it across the room. The mix of arousal and nervousness was doing horrible horrible things to his self control, but he held on.

He’d never been a third party in someone’s bed, never allowed a third party into his bed and now here he was, kneeling on the sheets of Teal’c’s bed, naked and hard and not at all sure what to do. After all the third party was supposed to wait for instructions, to follow the couple’s needs unless it was otherwise decided.  
And with Teal’c Daniel was sure he was supposed to follow instructions, which added a whole new level of weird to this.

“Just lay down and relax, Daniel”, Sam said sweetly. She was for once not tied down, but Daniel was fairly sure this would change in time. He followed her instruction nonetheless, laying on his back and watching them, licking his lips when the blond moved forward to kneel over him, her legs straddling his hips and her hands resting next to his shoulders. He wanted to reach out, wanted to run his fingers over the familiar planes of her sides, reach out and cup her breasts, pull her closer so he could properly taste her.  
But he held back, looking past her at Teal’c, who was nodding slowly.

“You may touch her”, the older said, his hands doing something outside of view.  
Daniel turned his gaze over to Sam nervously even when he raised his hands to stroke over her breasts. The act would have usually earned him a kick, but it seemed like Teal’c had her under better control. Or she just put up with it to get to the main event.

The touch, first teasing, turned into a hard grip when he felt something slick and cool getting rolled down his cock. His hips twitched involuntarily and his hands started to sooth the soft skin while Teal’c rolled the condom down onto his cock.

The brown-haired grit his teeth when only moments later he felt wet heat around him because the older was rearranging Sam, pushing her down onto his cock, her chest lowering as well.

“Hold her in place”, Teal’c said, his voice barely showing his own arousal, but Daniel could see it in his eyes when their gazes met over Sam’s shoulder. Obediently he wrapped his arms around Sam, tightening his hold when he felt her squirm a bit. Between his legs he could now feel Teal’c move forward, pushing his legs open a bit more, which in turn spread Sam’s legs more and Daniel couldn’t help but shiver when Teal’c bend forward, looming over both of them.

Sam was keening softly now, shuddering in Daniel’s grip, her hands holding tightly onto the sheets and Daniel almost joined her when he felt a muted pressure against his cock.  
It became crystal clear just what Teal’c had planned, what Sam had been so giddy about, and Daniel couldn’t help but think that it was incredibly sexy. He did his best to lay still, hissing against Sam’s shoulder when a bit of cool lube slid down to land on his balls. It made his hips jerk minutely, which had Sam gasp.

It also seemed to finally urge Teal’c to move on, because the faint pressure disappeared, only for Sam to all but wail into his ear when the pressure returned, Teal’c pushing into her slowly.  
Daniel moaned and gasped, his fingers digging into Sam’s back to keep them both grounded.  
He had never thought that laying still would be as difficult as this and had to give Sam credit for her patience, but he was grateful that now he was finally allowed to move, to rock lightly in time with the other man, feeling the way Sam trembling on top of him, seeing Teal’c move over them.

It didn’t take them long to reach the edge, for the pressure and tension to build just this little bit before they tumbled over in a mix of moan, groans and spasms.  
Daniel gasped when the weight on him suddenly increased because Teal’c had simply laid down on top of Sam, crushing his hands between chest and back. But it was only for a few moments before Teal’c rolled to the side, pulling the blond with her.

Daniel figured this was his cue to leave, but Sam’s hands tangled in his hair and held onto arm so he would stay. Of course the brown-haired complied, curling to the side to rest his hand on top of Sam’s hip. He knew he’d have to leave the bed sooner or later as it was already tight if two people wanted to sleep in it, but he figured that had another moment.


End file.
